Talk:Small stature
= Shield Selection = *Are gnomes and halflings limited to their shield selection as well? It's difficult to believe a halfling can carry a tower shield in one hand when the shield is taller than itself. Harleyquin 13:04, 13 February 2006 (PST) *Yes, that's right. Small and large shields only (no tower). -- Alec Usticke 14:02, 13 February 2006 (PST) = Two-Handed Weapons = *While I do not know the full list of weapons it should be also noted that many one handed weapons need two hands for those of small stature. Staves, Swords, Axes, Hammers, ect. DaBear 08:39, 15 May 2006 (PDT) *The list would be slightly redundant since the NWN manuals categorise weapons according to size correctly in one of the appendices. Harleyquin 08:53, 15 May 2006 (PDT) *Ok then will just add a note and link to current Weapon size --DaBear 09:44, 15 May 2006 (PDT) *I almost believe the note should be removed. IIRC the feat has nothing to do with whether or not a character can wield certain weapons, rather it is the character's phenotype which determines this. If you give the Small Stature feat to a Human, the Human will still be able to wield longswords in one hand. --Countess Terra 06:03, 16 May 2006 (PDT) *Do not agree. The feat is automatically given to halflings and gnomes. There is no way I know of except editing 2da to give the feat to a human. If you could I think that it is highly likely that the human would be restricted. Not because of the D&D rules but how the NWN works. If weapon handedness (is that a word?) was based solely upon size, giants in the toolset could single weild Great swords, dwouble axes ect... *If halflings or gnomes are choosen, the game will impose restrictions to that they should be aware of. It is my belief that NWN engine uses this feat to track those restrictions. *As another note since this is the feat that grants the bonuses perhaps their amount should be here as well?; +1 size bonus to attack rolls. +1 size bonus to AC. +4 size bonus to hide checks. DaBear 08:13, 16 May 2006 (PDT) *I may be wrong. I just thought of a way in the toolset to try this however do not have one handy right now. Take a npc human and add the feat (if you can) and see if the weapon can be wielded. DaBear 08:16, 16 May 2006 (PDT) *Someone above mentions that "giants in the toolset could single wield Greatswords." I have a Minotaur who wields a Great Axe and a Tower Shield. If you want to test this, just grab LETO and edit your character's appearance. Check it out for yourself. --Countess Terra 20:13, 16 May 2006 (PDT) *Sorry the poster was me. I forget when I make a new paragragh it looks like a seperate poster. Well you are right. It seams like the engine does look directly at the body size to determine what can be weilded. So my next question is what does this feat actually do or give? Just the three bonuses above? Countess Terra it looks like your right about weapons so both the note about weapons really do not belong here. DaBear 05:53, 17 May 2006 (PDT)